The Summer Vacation
by Vegetasgirl01
Summary: Ami is a card carrying otaku. What happens when she finds herself in her favorite anime and how did she get there? Read on and find out.
1. Prologue

**This is my first submission and I don't think this is one of my best works, but I thought this would be a nice one to start with. Ami is about to be thrown into her favorite anime, but events don't turn out quite right. Please read and enjoy.**

The Summer Vacation

Prologue

"No No No!!' screamed Goku as he pounded his fists into the and the salty waves washed up around his knees. Raditz had just beaten him soundly and taken his only son hostage.

Ami sat watching the first episode of Dragonball Z for the umpteenth time.

She was 22 years old and a card carrying Otaku. Her room at home and at school was crammed with anime posters, manga, toys and plushies of her favorite characters.

Home from college for the summer, she was taking full advantage of her last real vacation before the start of her senior year. After that, she would find no time for goofing off for quite a while. Right now she was sitting curled up in her favorite chair, dressed in an Inuyasha tee shirt and jeans. She was snuggled up under a DBZ blanket, the one with Vegeta on it. He was her favorite and right now he was keeping her toes nice and warm. 'It can't get any better than this!' she thought as she watched Goku and Raditz wrestling on the screen.

Right then, her little brother Bobby came charging into the room. He was 13 and was as obnoxious as they come at that age. He snatched the remote form Ami's hand and started punching buttons, channel surfing as fast as he could. The DVD drawer popped open and spit out its contents, stopping the episode she was watching right in the middle.

"Bobby! Stop it!!", Ami yelled and grabbed for the remote, but he only waved it away from her, keeping it just beyond her reach. He was laughing uncontrollably, loving every minute of it.

"That's it! If you don't give it back now, I'm going to hurt you!", she said. Bobby ignored her threat and plopped onto the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. As he pushed more buttons, the DVD slid back in and began to load and play where it had left off.

"You little…" she began and ran around the table to grab the remote and punch her brother a good one in the leg or arm, what ever she could reach first. He hopped over the back of the couch just in time and jumped down in front of the chair she had been sitting in. Bobby spied the blanket on the floor and said, "I guess you won't be needing this now!" and bent over to snatch it off the floor. Ami saw her chance to get the remote and took two steps forward and lunged for it. Unfortunately, she was standing on the end of the blanket with both feet as Bobby pulled up on his end of the blanket. Her feet went out from under her quickly and she tumbled backwards. Her head made contact smartly with the edge of the square oak coffee table with a horrible thump. The last thing she saw was Raditz knocking the wind out of Goku with a solid punch to the midsection. Then her world went dark.

**Like the intro? Please leave comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ami could hear voices in the distance. They were muffled, but somehow they sounded familiar. She tried to move, but her head hurt and her mouth was dry. She opened her eyes and the bright light hurt them, so she squinted and tried to look around and make out where she was. She was lying on a couch in a living room that she felt she had been in before, but there was something odd about the way it looked. It certainly wasn't her living room that was for sure, but she felt comfortable there.

She opened her eyes a bit more and saw two women standing over her.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked the first woman.

"I found her just outside your house and she seems to have hit her head on a rock somehow." replied the other woman, "I think she should be okay. Oh! She's awake."

Ami was wide awake now and despite the pain in her head, she bolted upright on the couch. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she seeing things? There she was, sitting on the couch in the middle of Son Goku's living room and the two women staring at her were none other than his wife Chi-chi and Bulma Briefs! She started to panic and thought she had perhaps hit her head a little too hard. Maybe she had lost her mind!

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Chi-chi, "You seem a little upset."

"Maybe I should take her to my place and let Papa look at her." volunteered Bulma.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" said Ami, "At least I think so."

She stood up, wobbling and looked around. This was either a dream come true or she was pretty heavily medicated. Either way, she was ecstatically happy and extremely confused at the same time. Somehow she had landed in a real life version of her favorite anime.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm really here!"

Both the women looked stared at her in surprise.

"You were on your way here when you fell?' asked Chi-chi, "What brought you here?'

"Well no, I wasn't really on my way here. I…." She began, "Where I come from you…we…well never mind". She knew she could never explain it right, so she let it drop. She knew if she told them that weren't real, they would have thought she was crazy. Ami's head began to hurt again and she sat down on the couch. "If you don't mind, may I have some water please?"

Chi-chi got her a glass of water and also brought out some dishes with food from the refrigerator in case she was hungry. She was surprised to find that the food there tasted quite good. Just as she had imagined it did. The girls asked her all sorts of questions about who she was, where she was from and how she came to be here and about the accident. She told them her name was Ami, but she couldn't remember anything more. This was partly the truth. She did know where she came from, but nothing about the accident or how she got there. She also knew she'd have to be careful about what she said. Considering the circumstances, they might lock her up as the village crazy.

Just then the front door flew open and a young boy about age 9 came rushing in. Ami immediately recognized him as Gohan. She thought that he was even cuter in person with his long dark hair and big grin.

"Hi Bulma! Hi mom!" he shouted on his way to the table. "Hi…Wait, who are you? I'm Gohan,"

"My name is Ami", she answered. Chi-chi explained that she was a guest.

Gohan then reached up onto the table to grab a cookie, but was halted by his mother's voice. "Wash up first" she ordered. He excused himself very politely and left.

"You'll have to forgive him" said Chi-chi, "his father comes home tomorrow from…err…a long journey and he just over excited"

'Considering who his father was, he had good reason to be excited.' thought Ami. 'If Goku was my dad, I'd be unbearable to be around!' Then she realized what Chi-chi had said was wrong. They shouldn't know about Goku's return until they all meet Trunks. "So I guess you'll be going to the landing sight then?" Ami blurted out. 'Oh crap! Why did I say that!' she thought, panicking. .

Both the girls looked shocked at the words. How would a stranger know that Goku had been gone in space? They were just a little spooked. They exchanged looks that said maybe we shouldn't trust her just yet. Ami stuffed her mouth with cheese cubes and tried to blow it off like a Twix commercial. She would have to be more careful about stuff like that. "Goo sheese." she mumbled with her mouth full, trying to smile and chew at the same time.

Later on in the morning, Bulma was going to head back to Capsule Corp and offered to take Ami with her and ever the good hostess, let here stay there for a while. 'Besides', thought Bulma, 'I'll get Papa to look her over and make sure she's okay. After that remark about Goku's return, but not remembering how she got here or why, I'm not sure about her at all. I'll find out if she's hiding something or not.'

After saying goodbye to Gohan and Chi-chi and thanking her for her help and the good food, Ami and Bulma left for Capsule Crop in the jet copter. Ami was acting like a real tourist on the trip back. She was pressing her nose against the glass window taking in all that she could see, things she had only seen on her television screen. Once a saber toothed tiger stopped and looked up as they flew over. Then a couple of dinos spooked from the sound of the copter and ran off into some tall trees. All she could think of were those Animal Planet shows her brother likes to watch except seeing these kinds of animals would freak anyone out! When they reached the city, she looked over every street and building she could to commit them to memory. Bulma finally landed the jet copter on the lawn at the Capsule Corp compound.

Bulma gave her the grand tour of the place, ending with her private lab and then the house. After she had introduced Ami to her parents, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, Mama shuffled her off to the kitchen for some lemonade and cookies. Bulma explained what happened to Dr. Briefs and he agreed to make sure she was alright. They wandered into the kitchen and he asked Ami some questions about what happened and what she remembered. Ami really didn't know how she got there, but she thought she should be allusive about what she did know. She knew they would never understand that they were only a TV show to her and they would have thought she was crazy for sure.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be alright" said Dr. Briefs, "You remember who you are and that's all that counts right now. I'm sure the rest of it will come to you very soon."

"Yes, of course dear" twittered Mama, "In the mean time you can stay here with us. I can't wait for you to meet our other guest. Oh! He is so handsome and he might be our future son-in-law!"

"Mama!" exclaimed Dr. Briefs. Bulma just glared at her mother in red faced embarrassment.

'Oh my god, that's right! Vegeta!' thought Ami. She hadn't seen him yet and she definitely had to get a good look at the Prince of all Sayians up close. He was her favorite character and to just be in the same room with him was more than she could hope for. Alas, if memory served her right, he wouldn't be there until tomorrow morning and she hoped that what ever was happening to her wasn't going to end before that.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yamcha gets a bit too close. Lol!**

Chapter Two

Later on after they had finished up in the kitchen, Bulma and Ami walked into the living room. Bulma was about to show her upstairs to the room she would be staying in, when the ground started to shake violently. The walls shook and a couple of pictures fell off the wall. There was a tremendous thumping sound and then the shaking stopped. The two girls looked at each other and then Bulma looked rather excited.

"It's him." She said, trying to contain herself.

Bulma ran to the door that lead to the courtyard and stopped. Ami followed and looked out over Bulma's shoulder. It was Vegeta's ship that had created that small earthquake and the doors were opening as they watched. 'This is wrong' thought Ami; this shouldn't happen until tomorrow, then Freeza…' She stopped and closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. It had begun to hurt when she tried to think clearly about how the storyline should go. She thought maybe she should just let stuff happen and not think so hard about it. 'Yeah, thinking too hard was a bad idea.' She thought.

Well at least the event was right even though it was in the wrong order. She saw Yamcha and Puar were also in the courtyard and they was staring at Vegeta's ship, watching the door open and the ramp slide down. Two second later, there he was, the Prince of all Sayians standing on the ramp, looking like he had just crawled out of the bush after a month of jungle survival training. He was covered in dirt, cuts and scratches; his uniform was filthy. He marched down the ramp looking exhausted until he spied Yamcha. The two began to square off and exchange unfriendly words.

"Ah shoot!" exclaimed Bulma and she bolted out the door to head off the pissing match that was about to occur.

Ami hid in the doorway and watched the whole thing unfold just as she had seen it so many times before, except this time it was up close and personal. Bulma turned and headed back to the door with Vegeta right behind her. Yamcha was staring in disbelief as they passed. That's when Ami realized why. She hadn't really seen it before, but Vegeta was following Bulma with his eyes glued to the lower part of her anatomy, fascinated with watching her backside wiggle as she walked. Ami laughed to herself and thought 'It's already started. I guess I was wrong about the attraction starting during the training for the androids.'

Bulma breezed through the door with Vegeta in tow. Ami couldn't believe it. Here she was just two feet away from the Prince of all Sayians! He was so handsome and carried himself with an air of royalty. He didn't acknowledge her presence and stared straight ahead as he walked past. She felt a blush come over her cheeks and was slightly embarrassed that she was staring at him. Then something else came over her. Nausea!

Bulma said, "Sorry, but I'll have to make introductions later." Ami was very grateful she didn't stop for all that. Good lord! That man smelled like a dead moose! She was very willing to wait until after the shower. Ewww!!

Yamcha wandered in a few seconds later with Puar in tow, still staring at the couple in front of him. He stopped when he saw Ami and an overly charming smile spread across his face.

"Hey there, you must be a friend of Bulma's", he began, "I'm Yamcha. Ami was cautious of the look in his eye.

Puar gave him a dirty look that he just ignored. "I'm Puar", she said, annoyed at the fact that Yamcha had forgotten all about her, let alone to introduce her. Ami introduced herself and extended her hand hesitantly. Yamcha took her hand gently and kissed the back of it. When he didn't let go quickly enough, she pulled her hand away and stepped back, bumping into the wall behind her. Yamcha put his hand on the wall above her head and leaned in towards her, getting a little too close for her comfort.

"Any friend of Bulma's is certainly a friend of mine", he said, trying to sound smooth. Ami recognized this act because she had seen it before. Guys at the frat parties after a few beers always seem to get overly charming as the night went on. This was no different. 'Oh boy', thought Ami, 'just like Freddy Myers from Alpha Rho. What a jerk!' She thought it was best to bail before it went too far.

"Umm, I think I'd better go find Bulma. She was supposed to show me my room and stuff."

'Way to be smooth yourself' she thought sarcastically as she slipped past him and then hurried up the stairs. Yamcha wondered aloud, "What was that all about?"

"You scared her off, you idiot!" snapped Puar. Yamcha mumbled something about only trying to be nice to Bulma's guest as they followed Ami up the stairs.

When they got upstairs, she could hear Bulma in the other room talking to Vegeta as he showered. She secretly wished she could get a peek at that scene. Wow! Then Ami heard something and turned to look out on the veranda and spied Krillen. He had arrived moments earlier and was now kicked back in a lawn chair, a tray with drinks sat on the table in front of him. He stood up as soon as he saw them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" said Krillen happily, then speaking directly to her he said, "Hi, Bulma told me you were staying here. I'm Krillen."

"Yes I know…I mean nice to meet you", she fumbled.

"Excuse me?" asked Krillen, a little confused. "Oh yeah, bump on the head, right. Well have seat and some lemonade." He graciously held the chair for her.

That was close. She almost said the wrong thing again. She would have to be more careful from now on. She watched as he poured a drink for her. My, he was a cutie and so sweet. She couldn't imagine why he didn't have a ton of girlfriends. If she could bring him back to her college, the girls there would be all over him. Bulma came out and joined them and they chatted for awhile. In the meantime, Mama was laying out the works for a barbeque on the lawn below.

Ami knew that Freeza would come soon, but things not really following the storyline she knew by heart, there was no way of really knowing how this would play out. To her it seemed like the events were close, but a lot of things were missing or were not in the right order. She thought maybe because of the bump she wasn't remembering things right or maybe she was in a parallel timeline like Trunks. What ever it was, she didn't want to do or say anything that might make things more messed up than they already were. Her head hurt slightly when she thought about it too hard, so she was just going to have to keep her mouth shut and see where events would take her next.

* * *

**Like this chapter? Pleases leave comments.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The story that Ami knows is getting further out of whack. Is it just the mere fact that's she's there that's throwing things off? **

Chapter Three

Vegeta came striding out of the bathroom complaining loudly about Bulma's choice of clothing. "I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower!" he bellowed.

"Well you DO smell nice", said Bulma, giggling. The others laughed at this; but Ami, like Alice in Wonderland, for some strange reason started reciting her botany lessons form school.

"Actually, _Dietes Vegeta_ is a variety of flower. It's a white, blue and gold iris that comes from Af…ri…ca…and" The room went silent and Ami realized she had been blabbering out of turn. "Never mind", she said quietly. She suddenly felt Vegeta standing right beside her and she started to blush.

"And who is this child who knows so much" asked Vegeta, curtly.

Ami realized she had quite forgotten her manners. Her father worked for the government and she had learned how to properly greet dignitaries from other countries. She realized she was still sitting down in the presence of royalty and that just wouldn't do. She stood up and folded her hands in front of her as she had been taught to do.

"Oh, I almost forgot", said Bulma, "Vegeta, this is Ami. She's staying here with us for a while. Ami, this is Vegeta."

Ami curtsied being careful not to make eye contact until asked. "I'm very pleased to meet you your highness". she said politely. Not sure if this was proper in his case, but she went with it nonetheless.

"Humph, finally someone who know how to properly address someone of my stature!" sniffed Vegeta, "However, there really is no need to be quite so formal."

"Yeah, it just Vegeta" laughed Krillen. Vegeta gave him a sidelong glance and Krillen smiled nervously.

They all went downstairs to the courtyard for the barbeque. Ami kept expecting someone to mention Freeza's power signature any time, but it never came. Later that afternoon, they went out to the landing site to wait for Goku's arrival. Ami was a bit puzzled. Would there also be no Trunks as well? That's when she heard Krillen say. "Who the heck is that?" On the top of a large rock outcropping stood a young man with purple hair and a rather large sword strapped to his back.

"I have no idea", said Vegeta, "but he's been watching us for the better part of an hour now."

As soon as he realized he'd been spotted, the young man began to climb down. He approached them with an air of confidence. He stood there looking them all over for a few moments and then said, "I'm here to see Goku. Has he arrived yet?" They all shook their heads. "I must be a bit early. Do you mind if I wait with you?" he asked.

'Well, I suppose so", said Bulma, cautiously. Then with surprise she watched as the young man pulled a capsule out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to his right. After the poof and the dust cleared, a small portable fridge sat in the dirt. He wandered over to it and opened the door. "Would anyone like a cold drink while we wait?" he asked politely. No one could see why not, so he passed around some sodas. Ami was learning to go with this crazy mixed up storyline and wandered over with the rest. She knew this was Trunks, but kept her mouth shut so as not to reveal his secret in keeping with what she knew. The young prince was very handsome and quite charming. He has his father's eyes, but they had a much more gentle look to them. The odd thing was there was just something about them that seemed haunted. Ami knew he had seen more death and destruction in his short life than any child should see and she felt sorry for all he had been through.

When it was her turn she found herself wondering if there was any root beer in the fridge. It was her favorite. 'Like that's likely. I mean, come on, how would he know that?' she thought. Everything else that came out of there were Japanese soft drinks. "Root beer just for you", said Trunks as he handed her the can. This freaked her out, but not as much as the fact that when she grabbed the can, she also grabbed his hand. He didn't pull away right away, he just smiled at her shyly, then turned away with his cheeks blushing bright pink. Ami reached up with her other hand and clasped it over the other holding the can and Trunks' hand in between. "Thank you", she said softly and only then did he pull his hand from between hers. He pulled himself out a soda and sat on a rock opposite where Ami sat and she noticed he was staring at his father intensely. While he studied his father, they waited for Goku's return.

* * *

**_Dietes Vegeta_ is a variety of flower BTW. Like this chapter? Lemme know.** _  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Secrets are revealed. **

**Chapter Four**

After a short while Piccolo, Gohan and Tien had arrived to join the group. Ami was introduced, but Trunks had wandered away to the edge of a small hillside to avoid having to explain who he was. They would have to make do with the fact he was here to see Goku and nothing else. As he stood there looking out over the somewhat barren terrain, he seemed lost in deep thought. 'He's so alone', thought Ami and she wandered over and stood beside him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, then back out over the land. She moved closer touching her upper arm to his and whispered "I know who you are."

Trunks' eyes grew wide, but he didn't move. "How?" he asked.

"It's secret, like yours. I can't really tell you yet", she replied, "but I can say that everything will work out just fine. Don't worry." She wasn't sure if that were true anymore though. As messed up as this story was now, anything could happen.

Trunks couldn't stand it much longer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a boulder where no one else could see. "Do you really know what will happen or is this a joke?" he snapped.

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "You'll just have to trust me Trunks. It will work out and though he'll never say so, your father will be very proud of you. Especially the fact you're a Super Sayian. In the end you'll help save both worlds."

Trunks blinked and stared at her. If she knew all these things that she couldn't know, then maybe she was right. Things would work the way he hoped they would. He began to relax and feel more confident. Then he looked as if he might cry at the thought of all this. A light breeze kicked up and blew a strand of Ami's hair into her face. Before she could get to it, Trunks reached up and gently brushed it aside and he felt compelled to run his fingers down the side of her face, holding them under her chin for a few moments. Without realizing it, she had slid her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck and she was staring into his intense blue eyes. He leaned closer to her, but they were interrupted by the sound of a spacepod coming in for a landing. They came back to join the others and watched a small pod landed about a hundred yards away, leaving a huge crater and spraying up rock and debris. The entire group raced over as fast as they could to see if Goku was alright and to welcome him home.

* * *

**Whew, that was close! Lol! Like this chapter, leave a comment. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Things are about to very, very bad. **

Chapter 5

Goku crawled out of the spacepod and stared blankly at the crowd of people the surrounded the crater. He was dressed in the same silly clown outfit from the Planet Yardarat Ami had seen many times before. Now she was sure this was where Vegeta had gotten Goku's nickname from. He broke into his big goofy smile and waved at everyone.

"Hey guys", he shouted, "Wow, you all came here just to see me?" As everyone shouted and waved back, Goku began climbing out of the crater. When he reached the top, Ami then realized how big a man he really was. He towered over her and his shoulders and chest were so big and broad. He looked down at her as if trying to remember if he'd met her before and drew a blank. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"This is Ami", offered Bulma, "She's staying with us at Capsule Corp. Somehow she knows who you are."

"Guess that means your famous", laughed Krillen.

Goku smiled at her and scratched the back of his head. "Pleased to meet you", he said, "Guess this must be your boyfriend?" He pointed at Trunks and everyone just fell backwards in disbelief. Trunks looked embarrassed and Vegeta jumped in to put an end to the foolishness.

"Kakarot, I can't believe you've only been here five minutes and you're already going into your clown act. Unbelievable!" griped Vegeta, "He simply said he was here because he needed to speak with you and nothing more. So could we please get on with it so we can get out of this forsaken wasteland?"

Goku looked sheepishly at everyone. "Sorry", he said. Trunks began to lead him away from the rest of the group to talk, but they were interrupted by the sound of an aircraft flying overhead. They all watched it land back near where they had all waited for Goku earlier. Curiosity got the better of them and they all started to move towards the craft to see who it might be.

"Stay low, your fools" commanded Vegeta, "We don't know who they are and they might not be innocent visitors."

As they hunkered down behind some rock outcroppings and peered over the edge, Ami had a bad feeling about this. It was a rather large ship with a door open that served as a ramp from the interior. Three alien looking solders milled around the outside as if on guard duty. They were wearing what looked like old style Sayian battle armor.

"Shit!" sputtered Vegeta. "This is very, very bad."

From behind them came the sound of "thump, thump, thump", like a slow and steady heartbeat. Ami looked at the others. Goku, Vegeta and the other warriors had gone stiff, their muscles tightened and jaws clenched. Bulma and Chi-chi just looked confused. Everyone slowly turned around to see what was making the thumping noise and at the same time their jaws dropped. Behind them stood Freeza, thumping his tail on the ground like a human would tap their foot with impatience. Ami felt the blood drain from her cheeks. Her head had begun to hurt again and she felt dizzy. She had to keep it together though; this wasn't the time to faint.

Freeza made direct eye contact with the now standing Goku, a smug smile plastered on his face, "Hello Super Sayian!"

* * *

**Now what will happen? Check out the last chapter and find out. Like this? Comment please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is it, the final chapter. Will Ami make it home or will Freeza have his way? Read on to find out.**

Chapter Six

Ami's head had begun to throb. She rubbed her forehead trying to make the pain go away. She was getting more confused by the minute. Freeza had arrived too late, there weren't enough henchmen and his father was nowhere to be seen. Something was really wrong here.

"Looks like I'll have to finish the job I started on Namek", cooed Freeza, "and this seems as good place as any. Then I can get on with wiping out this pitiful planet!"

The three guards appeared behind the group. One grabbed Bulma and another Chi-chi. The third was holding a weapon to Gohan's head. Vegeta glowered at the one holding Bulma and his right eye began to twitch. The others saw it too and knew he was going to take the guard out, fast. Vegeta flinched and with lightening speed was on the guard and nearly tore his head off. The others followed suit at the moment they saw the flinch. Piccolo snatched the guard who was holding Gohan around the neck with his arm and squeezed. The guard fell to the ground silently. Tien and Yamcha double teamed the one who had Chi-chi with Tien's uppercut sending him into the air and Yamcha's two fisted hammer slam sending him back down again into the dirt.

"Very amusing entertainment", chirped Freeza, "Too bad you won't get to repeat it with me!"

"I won't let you destroy my home, Freeza", challenged Goku. He powered up to Super Sayian and stood there staring intently waiting for Freeza's first move. Ami was fascinated by what she was seeing. A soft golden glow surrounded Goku and the dirt swirled around his feet. She could feel the air tingling against her skin as if it was charged with static electricity and she could feel the air getting slightly warmer. Suddenly it hit her that if she let this go on, something terrible was going to happen. She couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom if Goku fought Freeza.

"Wait! Don't do it!" she shouted, "Let Trunks fight!"

"Huh?' said Goku.

"Foolish child", yelled Vegeta, "he'll be killed in an instant!"

"Somehow I don't think so", offered Piccolo. Vegeta looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Trunks stepped forward, stepping between Goku and Freeza. His fists and jaw were clenched tightly and he stared at Freeza with a cold look in his eye. Trunks took a deep breath and as he exhaled, powered up to Super Sayian as well. Everyone but Ami gasped at the sight. 'This is better' she thought, 'now things will be alright.'

"Another Super Sayian?" asked Vegeta to no one in particular, "How is this possible?"

"Who is this kid?" asked Krillen.

"My, Super Sayians seem to be coming cheep these days", mocked Freeza, "This looks like it could be a lot of fun." He slowly lifted off the ground into the air about twenty feet above everyone's head. Trunks was right with him in a half second, facing the tyrant head on. "Let's play", cooed Freeza and pulled back his right arm as if to throw the first punch, but instead a small glowing ball of Ki appeared in his hand. Before he could fire Trunks had drawn his sword and with a quick downward motion, sliced Freeza cleanly in half from head to toe. He hovered there for a few moments with a dumbfounded look on his face, not sure what had just occurred. As reality sank in, the two halves of his body slowly slid apart and Trunks fired off a small Ki blast that turned the tyrant to ashes.

The group stood in stunned silence. Vegeta swallowed hard at the reality that now there were two fighters stronger that he was and he was falling far behind.

"Well would you look at that", said Goku dumbly, "what do you know?'

Ami couldn't take the pain any longer and collapsed to the ground, thumping the back of her head on a small rock in the process. Everyone ran to where she had fallen and stood over her.

"Is she alright?" asked Bulma.

"Ami, can you hear me?" asked Krillen

"Back off you idiots!" commanded Vegeta, "Can't you see the girl can't breathe with you crowding around her like that? Give her space!"

They all backed away and Trunks knelt beside her, picking her up in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "Ami can you hear me?" he asked. She looked up and saw the slightly fuzzy faces of everyone looking down at her. She turned her head slightly to the right and looked at Trunks. He had a very worried look on his face. He stroked the side of her face and patted her cheek softly. "Can you hear me?" he asked again. She slowly reached up and grasped his hand, she pulled it to her lips and kissed his finger tips lightly and smiled. Then he began to get fuzzier and darker as if she were going to sleep with her eyes wide open. Trunks started shaking her and in tones that were becoming more panicky by the minute, he was calling her name. "Ami? Ami! Are you all right? Can you hear me? Ami? Ami!" Oddly his voice was beginning to change, get higher and softer. She laughed to herself, 'He sounds like my mom!' The she tried to open her eyes and focus on him. As the picture began to clear slightly, Ami realized it was her mother, kneeling beside her as she lay on the couch.

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you", her mother said sounding flustered, "You were only out for a few minutes, but when I couldn't wake you, I was really scared."

Ami sat up slowly. The back of her head throbbed and she had a big lump that was sore to the touch. "I think I'm okay mom. I just have a terrible headache.'

"You stay right there", said her mother sternly, "I'm going to get my car keys and then we're going to the hospital to check to see if you have a concussion. When we get back, your brother is going to be grounded for the next month! I can't believe this!"

"But mom, I didn't do anything!" pleaded Bobby as she turned to go to the kitchen for her keys. She started ranting at him about his juvenile behavior as they went through the door. Ami sat on the couch thinking about what had just happened. Her mom said she was only out for a few minutes, but it seemed like she was gone for days. She tried to piece together everything she had seen and thought about how odd everything had seemed. However the more she tried to sort it out, the quicker the details were beginning to fade. She knew soon she wouldn't remember much at all. 'Oh well' thought Ami, 'at least I remember most of the time I spent with Trunks.' As she looked up at the TV, the DVD was playing the closing credits of the last episode. She heard her mother and her brother's argument getting louder as they came back into the living room and she didn't look forward to spending the rest of the day at the hospital at all. She laughed at the thought that this was going to make the weirdest "How I Spent my Summer Vacation" story in history.

* * *

**That's all folks. Hope you liked it. Please leave your honest comments. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
